


Won't Ask

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim is an irrisposible bo, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	Won't Ask

Bim knew it was a bad idea, working as long as he did, but he also couldn’t find it in him to change his ways. 

Working under stage lights in full stage makeup was also way too hot, and thus, most actors drank a lot of water to keep themselves from overheating and passing out. Bim wasn’t that dumb, thus being one of the ones to drink too much water over the course of sixteen hour work days. 

Of course, working with Wilford meant doing thing after thing with barely any breaks. He didn’t mean to, of course, but he was very exictable, and often lost his trail of thought, and really didn’t want to do that with things like this. 

Which all added up to Bim trying to finish the budget, bouncing in his seat, squirming and trying to pretend everything was okay. He was almost done, he could handle it a little while longer, he just had two more rows to do, and then the totals, and he would be done-

The door flew open, and Bim yelped, before his eyes went wide. He didn’t dare glance down, but he could feel it, soaking through his pants and through his chair. He let out a soft whimper, shrinking in a bit on himself. 

Wilford frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Bim… are you alright?” His accent was less pronounced, and Bim nodded quickly, shifting a bit. 

“Y-yeah! Fine! A-almost done with this, it’ll be there soon, promise!” He looked back to the work, hoping Wilford would get the hint, leave. Bim could already feel the tears of shame building up in his eyes. 

Wilford raised an eyebrow, before slowly moving over to Bim, who shook his head quickly, looking up at him, smiling shakily. “It’s fine over here, Wilford, I promise!” 

“I’m not quite sure I believe that.” He frowned, moving over to him quietly, rounding the corner of the desk. He blinked, watching Bim curl in on himself in shame, tears building up in his eyes. “Oh… Bim…” he smiled softly, turning the chair carefully, hugging Bim carefully and petting his hair lightly. “It’s alright… I’ll be right back dear.” He hummed, bouncing off. 

Bim whimpered and started properly crying as Wilford left. He was gonna tell everyone else, and Bim wouldn’t be able to show his face around the office again-

Wilford came back in a moment later, shutting the door with a bag in his hand. He frowned slightly seeing Bim sobbing. “Oh… c’mere here…” He asked softly, and Bim slowly stood, shuffling over to him, hiccuping softly. 

“Why don’t we get you out of these.” He smiled softly, shifting a bit and tugged Bim’s soaked pants off, Bim too far gone crying to protest, humming lowly, doing the same to his underwear. 

Bim covered himself quickly, and Wilford tutted softly. “C’mon little one… lay down for me, alright? It’s okay.” His voice was soft, and Bim sniffled, slowly sitting on the ground then laying back carefully. Wilford hummed lowly, carefully moving his hands a moment. Bim went red, but Wilford didn’t seem phased, pulling wet wipes out of no where, cleaning him up gently, humming some kids song. 

Bim felt himself relaxing slowly, rubbing at his eyes, jerking a bit when he felt Wilford lift his hips carefully, sliding something plush under him. 

Bim glanced down just as Wilford finished up the tabs for the diaper, smiling softly. Bim looked up, frowning a bit, but Wilford smiled a bit. “Don’t worry, it’s a thinner one, and I have extra pants for you to leave in.” 

Wilford helped him up, helped him into his pants, and smiled softly. Bim checked himself, and he couldn’t see the diaper at all, before he sighed lowly, looking at Wilford quietly. 

Wilford hummed, tugging him against his chest a moment, kissing his cheek lightly. “Let’s go, alright? No one can say anything about this, and the budget can wait til tomorrow.” Bim sniffled, then nodded a bit, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Wilford beamed, walking out with him, not before glancing back to watch the mess clean itself, before shutting the door to walk Bim out of the studio. 


End file.
